Memories Forgoten
by kayke
Summary: I hate summaries. Just read the fic if you want to. BBxRAE RATED TEEN FOR MILD SEXUAL THEMES.Chapter 4 Up, Y'all.
1. Chapter 1

Morning, Raven's least favorite time of day. She was reluctant to open her eyes, she had an unusually pleasant sleep and felt well rested. After a moment she yawned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room in horror. Where was she? Some of the items on the shelf she recognized, others looked like they were her taste, and others still looked completely alien to her. She shifted uncomfortably and looked around at the assortment of books and clothes and even some video games scattered on the surfaces of the room.

She then felt arm's wrapping around her waist and a set of lips gently kiss her bare stomach. "Good morning, Starshine." Came a muffled voice from under the covers.

The tone was different but Raven recognized it in a heartbeat. She pushed him from the bed and pulled the covers around her naked body. "Beast Boy!" the light bulb in the desk lamp shattered.

"Beast Boy? Well… you haven't called me that in a while." He said in a disgruntled voice. He gave a concerned laugh "What's wrong with you this morning, Rae?"

"What's going on? Where are we?" the green man then climbed back onto the bed. Raven noticed that his he was much taller and his face was different. "Why are you old!"

He ran a hand through his messy hair "I'm only 23… I've been 23 for months now Rae, and your birthdays coming up so you shouldn't be talking."

Raven had shielded her eyes and looked away when he stood up to get some clothes on. "What's going on? Where's my room? How did you get to be 23 all of a sudden? You should only be 15."

"Rae… what's wrong?" He said sitting next to her on the bed. He went to wrap his arms around her but then a bookend went flying off the shelf and into the wall. He backed up and watched her holding the blankets tightly over herself and trembling in fear. "Baby… did you have another bad dream? It's only me, Garfield. You know I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"Get away from me. Get out!" She yelled and things started crashing off of the desk and bookshelves. The green titan ran from the room at bullet speed and closed the door behind him. Raven ran over to the mirror near the dresser. She looked at herself. Raising a hand to her cheek she could see an image that resembled her mother do the same. She touched her hair which was cut extremely short and her face which had gotten thinner and more mature. She then let out a scream and her dark aura shattered the glass of the picture window near the bed. Pieces of glass fell into the bay below.

"Is everything alright?" came a young voice which sounded like beast boy. She threw on her leotard and a white cape that was lying on the chair. She went to the door to listen.

She could hear the voice of the man who she had awoken to answer "Your mom's just having a bad morning, Why don't you go see if uncle Cy made anything good for breakfast."

Raven could hear shuffling and then the beastboy-esqe voice again "Alright, dad. I'll wake Lydia up too, that is if the scream didn't already do it."

After a little while of silence there was some more movement and then "Rae, are you ready to let me back in now?" He didn't sound frustrated or angry, just tired.

She cautiously went to the door and opened it a crack. "Is it really you? Beast Boy?" She asked looking at him through the small opening. He sure had the fangs and the green skin but he looked so different.

"Why do you keep calling me that? No one has called me that since we were kids. You know I hate it…" He started to approach the door and she quickly shut it. He sighed "Rae-Rae, I know you're not a morning person but this is crazy. Can I please at least come in and get some clothes?"

She stood back and opened the door shyly. "You really broke some stuff this morning…" He said as he looked around the room "Oh, Well, we'll just clean it up after breakfast, we always do." He smiled at her kindly and then started digging in the closet.

Raven had so many questions at that moment and she was so confused. She opened her mouth to talk when she noticed a picture in a now broken picture frame. She picked it up and examined it. The two figures in it were obviously her and Beast Boy, the way she was used to it. They were at the fair and she was holding a bunch of oversized and overcute stuffed animals while Beast Boy was smiling proudly with his arm around her much to her dismay. She held it up to the 23 year old who was currently digging in the closet.

"Wh-When was this taken?" She asked as she tapped him on the shoulder.

He smiled, showing his fangs "Seven years ago. Don't tell me you don't remember our first date."

"I don't." She said plainly looking at the picture again.

"Come on, Rae. I took you down to the board walk… I had to drag you out of the tower. After that date you wouldn't talk to me for a month." He smiled as he said happy in his reverie. "Come on, don't you remember the death glares you used to give me whenever I asked you out?"

She put the picture down and looked up at him. "I-I-I don't… I don't remember any of it… The last thing I remember is you playing game station with Cyborg… and Robin was trying to track down Slade…"

His eyes look concerned "We beat Slade a long time ago…" He pulled a purple and white shirt on and then put his hand to her forehead "I think we should go to the Med-wing, let Cy take a look at you." He took hold of her hand and started to lead her through the halls. When they reached the main room Raven could see Cyborg sitting with two children.

"Mommy, Daddy!" The young girl cried as she walked over to them on shaky legs. She was very young and looked a lot like Raven, only she had fangs and green eyes.

"Hey, are you feeling any better mom?" The boy asked with a smile. He was the one she had heard before. Not only did he sound a lot like a younger Beast Boy but he looked the part too. He had green skin and hair and fangs and everything. Before Raven could say anything Gar answered for her.

"No, Zander, We were actually just about to ask if Uncle Cy would mind taking a look at her up in the Med-wing."

"No prob." Cyborg said. He then saw that the female child was about to trip and nudged Alexander's arm.

A dark aura surrounded the child and she giggled happily. "Zanda use his powas." She seemed to enjoy floating in the air and her big brother playfully spun her around in and let her do flips.

"Stop that, you could hurt her." Raven said instinctively. She grabbed the baby out of the air and held her.

"But, ma… I can control my powers." The boy whined "And anyway, Lydia likes it..." He then looked to his father with pleading eyes.

"You heard your mother." He said and then turned to the baby. "Morning, Lydie. You look very cute this morning, is that the new dress Auntie Star got for you?" He asked gently.

"Uh huh. Wit da flowas!" She said pointing to an embroidered daisy on her corduroy jumper. "Daddy, growl wike a lion!" She said with a giggle.

Beast Boy nodded "Alright, get ready." He took a deep breath and then opened his mouth and let out a lion roar. Raven had never seen him be able to roar like that when not in animal form.

The little girl in Raven's arms bounced happily, she imitated him by making a small roar. "Now, Daddy be a howsey!"

He smiled and then took another deep breath. This time, instead of roaring he neighed like a horse and playfully tossed his head from side to side making his already messy hair even messier.

Lydia imitated him again by shaking her head back and forth and saying "Nay!" In the background Zander rolled his eyes and went back to eating his cereal. Cy did the same and looked over at his best friend.

"You know, BB, Sometimes I think you like making the animal noises more than baby girl likes hearing them."

Gar leaned in close and fake whispered to her "You know what uncle Cy is?"

The girl looked up happily and shook her head no.

The father smiled brightly and looked over at his metallic friend. He took another deep breath and then brayed like a donkey.

"Hey! Watch it you little Grass Stain." He warned as he finished his breakfast. At that even Raven smiled.

"Hee-Haw! Hee-Haw!" Lydia chimed in happily and then started laughing. Then a bowl in the sink broke, followed by a glass, and a plate. Lydia stopped laughing and looked guilty. "Oops… Sowwy, Uncle Cybowrg…"

Cy came over and took her from Raven's arms. He held her gently "Its alright, baby girl. I'm gonna go see what's wrong with your mom and then I'll come and clean it up." Raven noticed up close that Cy had some new upgrades and his human parts looked more matured. "You go play with your brother."

He put her down and she quickly ran off to join Zander in the living room.

The three older titans then exited into the hallway. Out of habit Gar put his arm around Raven, his hand resting on her hip. She blushed and took a step away from him. She telepathically asked him if those were their kids and he nodded.

"So, What is it you wanted to talk about, Changeling?" Cyborg asked casually and Gar pulled Raven's hood up for her as he turned around.

"Rae's…. not feeling well…" He started "She can't remember our first date."

He laughed "I wouldn't want to remember that either. She didn't talk to you for a month afterwards." He said with another laugh.

"This is serious." Raven broke in "What, Beast B- um… Gar, means to say is that I can't remember anything that happened for the past several years… I don't remember any of it… I think I remembered something when I saw Lydia and Alex… Alexander Steven Logan… Lydia Marie Logan… I'm right, aren't I?"

Changeling nodded happily. "And you remember your name right?" Cyborg asked hesitantly.

She gave a small smile "Raven Roth."

"Nope." Gar corrected with a frown "Raven Logan." He took her hand and pointed to the gold band that graced her finger. You could tell by the look in his eyes that her not remembering cut a hole through his heart.

Raven noted the matching ring that he wore "Raven Logan…" she repeated.

"You really don't remember." Cyborg said with a frown. He watched as Gar let go of her hand and drifted a bit. He could practically see all of the memories that he of them racing across his eyes. "Let's go have you checked out."

Raven sat on the cold hospital bed up in the med wing. Cyborg looked at printouts and scans of various things. "Everything seems to check out alright. You're not injured or sick."

"So, it's just her memory, then…" Gar said sounding a bit disappointed that there wasn't a simple solution to all of this. He put on his best fake smile.

"And there's good news." He said looking at one of the papers "It's a girl." He stated simply.

Changeling's fake smile became a real one. "You mean I'm going to be a father! Again!" He gave Raven a kiss on the cheek and a bottle in the medicine cabinet exploded. "Sorry… I forgot you're all explodey again…" He sighed.

"I'm pregnant… a baby girl…" Raven tried to register. Gar sat down on the bed across from her and thought for a moment.

"Let's call her…." He said thinking of a good name.

"Terra. Terra Azar Logan is what you were going to say." Raven stated in monotone. She had read his mind. "It's a good name, but I think it's more important to find a way to get my memory back first."

"You could just read my memories!" Gar suggested happily. "That will at least get you up to date until your real memories come back." He smiled at how smart he was.

"That's actually a good idea, Changeling." Cyborg said shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright…" Garfield started as he pulled a thick leather bound photo album from a shelf. "This way you can read my thoughts about the pictures and stuff." He plopped down next to Raven on their bed and opened to the first page.

Raven looked at the first few photos. They were from the same night as the one on the desk. It was their first date. Most of the pictures were of her looking annoyed while Beast Boy happily showered her with affection. There was one where she had a smirk on her face and Beast Boy had his arm around her. She brought her slim finger to point to the picture. "Gar, why am I smiling in this one?"

He laughed "Right after that picture was taken you launched me off the end of the pier." He laughed good naturedly "See, in the next one I'm all wet."

Raven tapped into his mind to see his thoughts. They were from his point of view.

"_Rae, look!" he said happily, pointing upward "Fireworks!"_

_He then looked at Raven. She was looking at the explosions and her lips had curled into a slight smile. "They are sort of pretty." She said in a falsely bemused tone._

"_Beautiful." Beast Boy said but didn't look back up at the sky, he was focused on Raven. _

She turned to a new section of the photo album. "These are from when Cyborg asked Jinx out. I broke into the computer and printed them from the security camera." He pointed to one of his best friend kissing the pink haired witch "Black mail."

"What happened?" Raven asked as she looked over the pictures.

"Eh, they're engaged but taking their time planning a wedding. She quit the Hive for him." Garfield explained. Raven was shocked how much had happened.

On the next page were pictures of Raven and Beast Boy asleep on the couch. Raven looked slightly older and it was hard to tell Beast Boy's age because he was an animal in each picture. He was having a dream and changing his form in his sleep. In the first pic he was a kitten, curled up on Raven's chest. In the next, he was a tiger and Raven was using him as a pillow. The one after that he was a dog, laying across Raven's stomach. Then, a bear with Raven sleeping on him like a living bed. In the very last one, He was in human form and was holding Raven, her head resting on his chest. He did look slightly older as well.

"Hehe, Cyborg took those." Gar said and then pointed to the one where he was a cat. "You're a really comfortable pillow. I do that all the time." Raven blushed.

"A wedding." She said looking at the next set of pictures.

"Rob and Star. They got married before we did. Star's Conorf-whatever gave her away and you were bride's maid. Me and Cy were both best man. Bruce was there." Garfield was explaining but Raven just watched his thoughts.

"_Are you really leaving the mask on?" Beast Boy asked._

_Robin was in front of a mirror, fussing over his tux. "Do you think I should take it off?" _

"_No, It's not an important occasion, it's only your WEDDING." Cyborg said sarcastically._

"_Alright, Alright. I'll take it off." Robin said and took off the mask he usually wore._

_Then someone came in the room to fetch them and Beast boy followed Robin and Cyborg out of the room._

_They took their spots at the alter and Beast Boy watched Robin who was very nervous. The music started and the flower girl started down the isle. She was followed by Star and her Conorfca. Beast Boy looked at Starfire, who was smiling and wearing a wedding dress for a moment but was quickly distracted. Raven had walked out, she was wearing a purple gown and her hair was up. She looked around for a moment and her eyes met Beast Boy's. _

_She blushed and turned away quickly. During the entire ceremony Beast Boy's eyes kept on wandering back over to Raven, and Hers to his._

_After the vows they all rushed out of the church. As they all threw birdseed and blew bubble at the newly weds Beast Boy stood next to Raven. Star threw the bouquet and it hit Raven and she caught it without thinking. Cyborg looked amused at the bewildered expression on Raven's face._

_They took the T-car to the reception, Cyborg Driving, the other two in the back. Beast Boy's hand somehow found Raven's. They walked into the reception Hall, hand in hand. Raven was never one for dancing so they sat to the side a lot. Talking or just listening to the music. _

_Starfire forced Raven to dance for a while but the dark haired girl managed to escape her best friend after a while. Beast Boy had watched the whole scene. When Raven went outside he followed._

"_Rae… Raven…" He ran up to her and grabbed her elbow._

_She turned around to look at him. "Gar… Why aren't you inside?"_

"_Because you're not" He laughed and put an arm around her shoulder "Are you mad at me?"_

_She shook her head and then raised her eyes to look at him "No. I'm not mad."_

_He leaned down and gave her a kiss. After that the memory got blurry._

Raven looked at a picture of herself and Gar outside on the veranda of the reception hall. It was their backs and she was wearing Beast Boy's suit jacket, he had his arm around her.

"Star took that one. It's one of my favorites." He smiled showing his fangs. "You looked better in my suit jacket than I did." He joked and turned the page.

On the next few pages were pictures of the tower decorated with fake palm trees and lots of party lights. There were a lot of pictures of Raven in a swim suit walking around the faux beach or swimming I the pool on the roof, which had also been decorated.

"What's this about?" She asked confused.

"When Robin and Starfire went on honeymoon to Hawaii you, me, and Cy decorated the tower so we could have a vacation too." He said with a laugh.

_He knocked on her bedroom door. "Rae… Wakey Wakey." He said happily. She answered the door in her pajamas. "Go put this on."_

_She looked at the bathing suit he had handed her and raised an eyebrow. "How about no."_

_He got down on his knees "Raveeeeen. Pleaseeeeeee. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."_

"_Alright, alright. Just shut up." She said and closed the door. After a minute she came back. She was now wearing the black bikini. "Are you happy now?" _

_Part of the memory was blotted out with an image of Cyborg in a dress._

_When the memory stared again Raven was sitting in the kitchen next to a fake palm tree. Gar came over and handed her a tropical drink. "Here you go, Rae. Made special for a special lady."_

_She took a sip, looking bored. "Thanks."_

"_Smile you two!" Cyborg said as he snapped a picture. He was wearing a lei around his neck and had on Bermuda shorts. _

_The memory skipped a little and they were on the roof. Cyborg was lying in a beach chair. Raven was standing on the edge of the pool. Beast boy ran up behind her and pushed her in. _

_She screamed at the cold water and tried to get out of it by crawling up Beast Boy. Her hands were on his shoulder and her legs were wrapping around him as she forced herself out of the water. The end result was Gar standing in the pool with a wet, panicked Raven up against him. Her legs were wrapped around him and his face was buried in her chest._

_A chunk of the memory was replaced with the thought of Control Freak cosplaying as LuLu from FFX. _

_This time when the memory started up again Raven was lying on a beach chair next to Cyborg. Beast Boy watched her breathing. She opened her eyes and glared at him for a moment then closed her eyes._

"What was wrong with that memory?" Raven asked and Gar blushed.

"Well, you see… I was… thinking of things so…. So I wouldn't…. umm…" He was stuttering and getting redder. "You know, when certain things happen… I think of other things to get my mind off of the certain things… so bad things don't happen."

Raven raised her eyebrow but then continued to look at the photo album. She flipped the page to see pictures of herself on a train. The photo was taken from outside the train. It was snowing and Beast Boy was standing there, outside, looking up at her. She placed her hand on the window and her lips moved from picture to picture as if she was talking. There were a few shakey pictures of the train getting farther and farther away with Beast Boy following it. Then there was a picture of the train speeding away with Beast Boy standing in the middle of the tracks.

"_Do you have a ticket, Sir?" asked the porter. _

_Beast Boy just pushed his was past the man to the train. "RAVEN! Rae!" fought his was through the crowd. His shouts forming white clouds in the cold air. He spotted her in the window. Cyborg was following but getting lost in the crowd a little. His shoulder camera was going off. _

"_Raven! What are you doing?" He said agitated and she opened the window a little. _

"_Garfield, I- I have to go. I don't know where. I'm sorry." She said. She put her hand to the window "I- I love you, Gar."_

"_Then don't leave!" He yelled as the train started to pull away. He chased after it. "Raven! RAVEN!"_

"_I love you!" She called again as the train sped up "I'm sorry!"_

"_RAE!" He chased the train as far as he could. He changed into a leopard and continued but soon ran out of breath. He stood in the middle of the tracks panting. "I love you too." _

On the page some words were scribbled down. They were out of context and smudged.

"Why did I run away?" Raven asked looking up at Gar. He looked sad.

"I proposed. You were afraid you would loose control of your powers and you didn't want anyone to get hurt. You ran away to Gotham City. I tracked you down and told you I didn't care if your powers killed me. I would love you no matter what." He said looking at the photo of him standing alone on the track.

He turned the page. There were a lot of pictures in the same place, a café, but on different occasions. Raven was in a lot of them, her hair cut short with bangs, he also had her ears pierced, not wearing super hero clothes. Beast Boy was in them a lot too, usually in cat form if the picture was taken during the day and in human form at night. There was also another girl in a lot of the pictures. She had black hair and her skin had a blue tint, she wore a lot of black, rather reviling clothes. A boy was in some of them too, he had red hair and freckles, glasses usually on his face, wearing t shirts with superhero logos on them.

"We lived in the city for a while. We got a little café, you, me, Toni, and Dan. We were living like normal people for a while." He said looking over the pictures, focusing on one of him in cat form sitting on Raven's lap as she sat on the couch reading. "Well, I had to be in cat form so people wouldn't recognize me… but mostly normal."

_Beast Boy had his eyes closed but could hear two of his friends arguing._

"_Toni! Be careful, will ya!" Dan yelled at Toni as she swept the floor of the café. She had her head phones on and was dancing knocking into tables as she went. "If you knock a candle over and this place burns down I'm NOT going to be happy."_

"_Yeah, Yeah, I'm being careful, Danny." She said and turned to face him, in the process hitting the table closest to her. The table had a green cat on it. Toni quickly formed a silver shape from her hand and stopped the table from falling over completely but Beast Boy still fell. _

_He morphed back into human form in mid air and was about to crash into all of the tables. Suddenly a black aura surrounded him and turned him right side up. "Toni! I told you to watch what you were doing!" Dan yelled again._

"_I was watching until you distracted me, Danny!" She yelled back. _

_Gar stretched and yawned then walked over to where Raven dozed on the couch. He transformed back into cat form and hopped onto the couch and snuggled into her chest. Their breathing matched._

"Were we happy?" Raven asked looking at a picture of Toni and Danny fighting over something.

"Yeah, we were happy. Toni and Dan are now members of the Teen Titans. They joined up when we decided to come back. That was when we got married." He said turning the page to the one with their wedding photos.

_"I do." Gar said and put the gold band onto Raven's finger._

_"You may kiss the bride." The priest said._

_"BOO-YA! Kiss her!" Yelled the semi-robotic best man, who had also been the one to give away the bride. Everyone laughed including raven. Gar pulled raven close and gave her a kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped._

_They left the church and had bubbles blown on them. In the limo they kissed again and soon they reached the reception hall. _

_Despite the fact that Raven didn't enjoy dancing she was forced to. First she had her first dance with Beast Boy as husband and wife, to Kremlin Dusk. Then Cyborg said that it was his turn because he had given her away, to Rock the House by the Gorillaz. Cy danced a bit clunkily and spun Raven around a lot, joking that she needed to learn how to move. Then Robin said it wasn't fair and insisted that he had to dance with her too, they danced to No Not Now by Hot Hot Heat. Starfire, not fully understanding that the boys wanted to dance with Raven out of tradition and usually girls didn't dance with other girls then whined until Raven danced with her. They danced to Glass Vase Cello Case by Tattle Tale. Then the boys from Teen Titans East wanted to dance with Raven too. She first danced with Speedy, who was being a real gentleman. They danced to Feeling Good by Muse, and Speedy was an exceptionally good dancer. Next Raven dances with Mas and Menos. This was awkward because they insisted on dancing with her at the same time. They asked the DJ to put on Jump in The Line and Raven was spun around and turned so fast she almost got whip-lash. Everyone cleared the dance floor because they were afraid of getting their toes stepped on at high speed. She danced with Danny, he was a bit clumsy but they seemed to be having a good time, catching up. Then she danced with Aqualad who was a little bit too touchy for Beast Boy's liking. He had been watching her dance with every one while he was passed back and forth between the female titans. Star, Bumble Bee, Wonder Girl, Toni, and Jinx. _

_Raven was about to sit down when Bruce Wayne asked her to dance and she agreed. He was a nice, slow dancer, which was more to Raven's taste. There was a nice, slow song playing. Beast Boy could see him talking to Raven as Star attempted to waltz with him._

_After that song he asked Raven to dance "I'm getting jealous. You've danced with everyone." Origin of Species by U2 came on. "May I have this dance?" _

_"Bruce said that if we ever feel like it we can move up to the Justice League. He said he's proud of us." Raven said as they started to dance. _

_"We'll do what ever you want, babe." Gar said and then leaned and gave her a kiss. A shout of 'BOO-YA' could be heard in the background. Then a certain ex-hive saying 'Shut up, Cy.'_

Raven looked down at her ring silently and the flipped the page. There were some pictures of Raven and Gar standing in front of ancient ruins. And at little street cafés.

"That's our honeymoon. In Rome." He said and then laughed awkwardly "You might not want to read my thoughts on this one…" Too late.

_Raven lay sprawled out on the bed. She was entirely naked and she was-_

_Robin in a Speedo… Cyborg in a Speedo. PLASMAS IN A SPEEDO!_

"I told you not to look." Garfield said in a cross between a whine and the 'I told you so voice' when he saw the shock on Raven's face.

Gar turned the page. There was a series of pictures with Raven's stomach getting rounder and rounder. "That's Alexander?" Raven asked. Garfield nodded and turned the page. There were various pictures of Zander doing random baby things. Then there was another series of Raven's stomach growing. She had short hair in these ones. "That's Lydia."

Gar turned the page to show a bunch of pictures of Alex moving things with his mind and then a lot of pictured of an empty crib. "Aren't they adorable? That's daddy's little girl." He pointed to one of the empty pictures.

"No, that's an empty cradle." Raven said dryly.

Gar laughed "Nope, Lydie is in there, she's just invisible. That was the first time she used her powers." The rest of the pages in the Album were blank.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked hopefully. His eyes lit up.

"I remember not to shower when Aqualad's sleeping over." She said sarcastically.

Gar sighed. "That's not what I meant…. Oh well…" He got up and put the photo album back on the shelf.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was mediating on the roof. She was searching through her mind for traces of memories. She would see a flash of something but it wouldn't last. A morning, a cup of coffee, playing chess with Alex, reading in the café… they were quick, like watching a preview for a movie. There was still something there… it was… it was…

"MOM!" A voice shattered her thoughts. She wasn't really hearing it, but she was. It was Alexander, he was calling her telepathically.

Raven got up and rushed into the tower. In her mind she could hear Alex whimpering in her mind. "I'm coming, Alex." She told her son mentally.

When she reached the gym she threw the door open. Alex was lying on the ground, he had a bloody nose and was clutching his arm. He had put a shield up around him.

There was another boy, with red hair, beating the shield with a bow-staff. He was dressed in the traditional Robin uniform so Raven took a guess that he was Star's and Nightwing's kid. His mask was broken and he had a black eye.

"Robin, Alex!" Raven yelled and Robin stopped immediately. Alexander lowered his shield and ran over to Raven, burying his face in her cloak. Raven smoothed his hair as he sobbed, causing a few things around the room to break.

Robin started crying too and Raven put an arm around him. "There, There. What were you two fighting about?" She asked after they calmed down a little.

Both of them started to talk at once, very quickly. They started yelling over each other and then fighting again. "ENOUGH!" They both went silent "Now, Richard. Tell me what happened."

"Zand made fun of me for not having super powers. Then I got mad and we started fighting and and and-" He started sniffling.

"Alex, why did you tease Richie?" She asked looking down at her son, who was clinging to her arm.

"He said that Lydia had useless powers and when we have our own team she wouldn't be able to help…" Alex said with a sniffle. "I'm sorry, Richie…"

"I'm sorry too, Zand." They both hugged and wiped their eyes. Raven healed their minor wounds. The boys seemed like the best friends they were.

"Now, you two go play and behave yourselves." She told them, giving Alexander a kiss on the forehead and ruffling Richard's hair. They both ran off.

Raven walked back up to the roof and was going to sit down in her meditation spot but she saw two of her friends sitting there talking.

"I told you, I don't know what's wrong with her. She seems perfectly healthy, Man. I wouldn't worry about it." Cyborg explained "Raven's fine. She just has to get her memory back."

"It's just… she's not herself. This must be scary for her. I mean to just wake up and not remember 7 years of your life…." Gar looked out over the bay "I mean, this morning she didn't even remember we were married… and now she's pregnant…"

"Don't worry about me." Raven spoke up causing both boys to turn around. "I think… I might be getting better, a little anyway. "Richard and Alex were fighting. I remembered Richard's name, and I remember the weird food Starfire used to eat when she was pregnant. And I remember teaching Alex to play chess… I was meditating and I could see something… I don't know what it was…"

"Maybe it was your nightmare, you always have the same one but you'll never tell me what it is." Gar explained.

Cyborg stood up "Come to the med-wing first thing in the morning. I have some test I want to run. I need to go get the machines ready." He rushed off inside.

"Gar… How often did I have nightmares?" Raven asked as she sat down beside him.

"Almost every night. It didn't get like that until we moved to Gothem. You said they were getting worse recently but you still never told me what they were about." He said quietly looking upward. "You tossed and turned every night. Sometimes I wouldn't sleep and I would stay up and watch you."

"Why would you loose sleep to watch over me?" Raven asked trying to look into his eyes but he had his face turned upward still.

"You didn't toss as much if I played with your hair when you slept." He said simply with a shrug. He was totally missing Raven's point.

"I mean, why didn't you just sleep somewhere else so my restless sleep wouldn't bother you? Or better yet why didn't you ask me to sleep on the couch?" Raven asked and then Gar turned to look at her.

"You really don't understand, do you? I told you I'd love you no matter what and that means not asking you to sleep on the couch. I love you, and I know it may be hard for you to think about right now but before you lost your memory you loved me too." He then turned away again and looked at the bay.

"Garfield. I'm sorry." Raven responded glumly. She didn't really understand how he felt or how she felt before the memory loss. She got up without another word and headed for the bathroom. She had a long day and was going to take a shower.

When she was done washing up she went back to her bedroom, the one she had woken up in. She was about to get changed but paused for a moment and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so different. Raven was still looking at her body in the mirror when the door slid open.

Beast Boy walked into the room, an unintentional growl/purr came out of his mouth as he saw Raven. She quickly turned around and reached for her cloak holding it around her. "OUT!" she screamed at him, causing anything that wasn't already off the shelves from her outburst before to fall of the shelves.

The changeling quickly exited the room. He sat with his back against the door. "Raven… Come on… It's nothing I haven't seen before…. I mean… not that I don't like seeing it…. You… I mean… uhhh…. Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaven…. Can I come in? It's my room too…."

Raven had put on her pajamas and walked over to the door. She opened it angrily. She started to grab a pillow off the bed and search the closet for a blanket. "What are you doing?" Gar asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch, tonight." Raven said pulling a blanket down with a swift tug. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her with a pout.

"Rae, no. You can't…" he pleaded meekly.

Raven looked at him skeptically and questioned "Why not?"

Changeling turned away and looked down at the floor. "I… I can't sleep without you next to me, alright? I get restless and have nightmares…" He seemed ashamed of himself and was blushing.

"Why?" Raven asked on impulse. She moved closer behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Beast Boy shuffled his feet slightly "Well, I dunno, I just do. I… I don't like to have you away from me… I don't want to loose you again…"

Raven didn't say anything; she simply put the pillow back on the bed. She then looked in the mirror for another moment, messing her own short hair. "I'm going to go for a walk, Rae, I'll be back later…" Garfield announced in a defeated tone.

"Be careful, it's dark out." Raven observed as he walked out the door. She shoved the spare blanket back into the closet and in the process knocked down a small box. Raven smiled slightly to see something so familiar. She opened the lid and examined the contents.

A dried flower…

"_Miss Raven! Miss Raven!" a young green boy ran up to the telepathic little girl who sat meditating under a tree in the park. "Raven! Look it!" He extended a bunch of wild flowers out infront of him, with a fanged grin on his face._

"_What's this?" She asked opening her eyes to see him standing before her. _

"_Flowers! I picked then special for you Raven." Beast Boy was obviously very proud of himself. _

"_Why?" She asked coldly still not reaching out to take the offering._

"_Because I thought they were pretty… and I saw Robin give one to Starfire… She was really happy about it so I thought maybe you would like some flowers too…" Beast Boy blushed and looked away slightly. "Don't you like flowers?"_

_Raven looked at him and couldn't bring herself to tell him she was allergic. She took the flowers from him and forced herself to smile "They're pretty I guess… ummm… thank you." _

_Beast Boy smiled brightly "Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"_

"_What?" Raven asked shocked jumping back slightly. _

"_Cyborg said that Robin gave Starfire a flower because he wanted her to be his girlfriend. And she took the flower so Cyborg said that that ment she wanted to be his girlfriend." Beast Boy explained childishly "That means I'm your boyfriend now, right?" _

_Cyborg could be seen chuckling behind a tree in the background._

An old penny….

"_DUDE! Find a penny pick it up…. Uh, something, something, something, good luck! It's my lucky day!"_

_It was the good luck penny he had given her in hope of protecting her from her father on the day the prophecy was supposed to be fulfilled._

A broken piece of glass with glitter paint on it…

'_The box he made for her…' Raven thought to herself as she walked through Terra's room, finding the box lying shattered on the ground. 'he… he really loves her…' Raven picked up on of the shattered pieces. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'he loves her…'_

A cut out from a magazine….

"_Hey, Rae, I think we should defiantly get a moped…" Beast Boy stated, sprawled out on the couch at the coffee shop. "Just think about it, You could be like Haru Haru Haruko! We could get a yellow Vespa!"_

"_Garfield, you've been watching too much FLCL." Raven stated bluntly as she looked at the magazine over his shoulder. _

"_Watermelon. Or like a panda with a mean face_. _Or like sandals with pressure points drawn on them, or the smell of a blackboard eraser, or a Sunday morning where you wake up and it's raining." Beastboy quoted._

"_Well, I like them more than hard bread." Raven finished in a bored tone with a small smirk on her face. _

_Beast Boy flipped over so he was looking her in the eyes "Does this mean I can have a moped?" He asked excitedly._

"_We'll see, Ta-kun…" Raven said and he gave her a peck on the lips._

Raven smiled and closed the box, leaving it on the table. She tucked herself into bed. She placed her hand on her stomach even though she knew the baby would be too small for her to feel. She smiled slightly for no reason as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Raven sobbed and heaved as she fell to the ground. She clutched her legs to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was beating fast and she could hear things shattering and breaking in various places around the room. _

_Foot steps were fast approaching in the hall. The door was slid open. Two strong arms wrapped around her, helping her to sit up, trying to calm her down. _

_"Rae. It's alright. I've got you. It's alright." The voice of the changeling soothed. He smoothed her hair and rocked back and forth gently. _

_"No, I'm so stupid. My powers… I can't do this…." Raven cried "Let go of me. You can't just hug me and expect everything to be alright Gar. That's not the way things work. I'm not like Terra; I'll never be like Terra!"_

_"I don't want you to be like Terra. I love you, Raven… I love you." Beast Boy said as softly as he could manage, holding her ever closer._

_Raven came back angrily with "You shouldn't! I'm a demon. The only reason I'm alive is because my father needed me to destroy this world. I would have destroyed you too, and everyone!" She was obviously very upset "Then I open my heart to someone I think understands me and he just uses me! That's all I am, something to be used. You just want to use me too! A replacement for your oh so pretty little girl friend who won't have you anymore!"_

_"Raven, I know you don't mean what you're saying. You can't mean it." He said softly over the breaking glass and crashing objects "I love you Rae, with all my heart. I'm not like Malchior or Trigon! I want you to marry me. Raven, I love you."_

_"You don't understand, I can't marry you." Raven said no longer shouting "I can't have feelings. It would be hard for me to even kiss you. Dangerous. You'd never be happy, I would never be enough. I can't be like other girls, Garfield."_

_"I don't want you to be like other girls. I love you the way you are." He rested his head against her hair. "I don't care if you can't kiss me. You don't even have to hug me if you don't want. Just tolerate me, just let me be around you, just let me love you even if you don't love me back. Raven… I want you to be happy. I want you to be so happy, I don't care. I just want to be near you."_

_"Garfield. I can't do this. I can't…" She broke herself away from him and fazed herself through the floor, taking a parting look at his sorrowful eyes._

Raven woke up from her dream and looked around to see the changeling who had been so sad in her dream sprawled contently next to her. He was resting his face facing her, his forehead to her cheek. One of his arms was wrapped around her and the other scratched his rib cage in his sleep.

Raven sat in silence for so long as he slept that when he spoke she was startled. "Raven, you're so… sexy… when you do that thing… with your mouth…" Raven was about to ask him what in the world he was talking about when he followed his statement with a growl like snore. "Yes… I'd like fries with that…. And a cola… and more of that yummy…. Pink stuff…."

Raven was almost afraid but she turned to face him. Her forehead was touching his and she allowed herself to enter his dream.

_"Raven! Raven!" the young Beast Boy ran up to Raven's child counterpart. He grabbed her elbow as she was walking away and smiled at her goofily. "Will you walk with me?"_

_"Do you come with a leash?" Raven asked sarcastically. As she broke his hold on her arm and continued walking. _

_"Raeeee." He whined following after her like a puppy even though he was in human form "I want to spend time with you! I know! Let's play a game. We can get Cyborg to play tag with us!"_

_"My name is Ra**ven** and I am not playing tag with you." She answered in an annoyed tone. _

_**They were sitting on the roof. They had to be about 16 years old or a little younger. **_

_**Beast Boy's gloved hand reached for Raven's. He took it and she blushed looking away at the night sky.**_

_"Hey Cy." Beast Boy was about 17 years old and was sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table. "You remember when we were inside Raven's mind, right? Remember all the other Ravens?"_

_"Yeah," Said the mechanical teen who was doing the dishes. _

_"Well, do you think it would count as cheating on Raven if I did it with her emotions? I mean, I bet the green one is wild in bed and I think happy is so pretty when she smiles. It could be like having sex with a bunch of girls, only all of them would be Raven. Timid is probably-"_

_Cyborg dropped a dish and turned to his best friend with angry shock etched on his face "No you don't. You stay away from Raven and the hell out of her mind. NO way am I gonna just sit back and let you have sex with my little sister, especially not some sort of sick mind orgy." He moved closer to Beast Boy and pointed his finger in his face "If you so much as lay one hand on her before you're married and I find out you are a dead man, ya hear. Keep your green self under control you little grass stain."_

_Gar put his hands up defensively "It was a hypothetical question." He laughed nervously._

_Cyborg sighed and returned to doing the dishes, mumbling under his breath "I need to hide Raven's magic mirror… and put a better defense system on the lock to her door…"_

_**Beast Boy's hand touched the side of Raven's face, turning it to face him. Her eyes widened with shock for a moment but started to slowly close as his face approached her's. Closer.**_

_"Garfield…" Raven spoke softly. She ran her fingers through his deep green hair as he rested his head on her lap. "Are you awake?" _

_He stirred slightly and opened his eyes to look up at her. "Yeah, just resting my eyes. You should take your hood down, the sun feels good."_

_Raven looked around at the rest of the people in the park. "I'd rather not, Gar." _

_He saw her eyes dart about and smiled. "Alright, Rae." He said and closed his eyes again, letting the warmth wash over his face, only it wasn't reaching him. He opened his eyes to see what was blocking the sun to see raven with her hood down, smiling over him._

_**And closer. Their hearts beating faster.**_

_"I want to be the very best!" Cyborg shouted as he dove into the living room. _

_"Like no one ever was!" Beast Boy added and jumped onto the coffee table. "Doo! Doo! DooDoo!"_

_"To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!" Cyborg belted out as he danced around the main room of the tower. _

_"I will travel across the land, Searching far and wide!" Beast Boy said making a slow scanning gesture over the couch with his hand. Raven sat there watching them make fools of themselves._

_Cyborg jumped up from the couch behind her "Each Pokemon, to understand the power that's inside!" She stood up startled and Beast Boy grabbed her pulling her on to the coffee table. "Pokemon! Gotta catch em all!" _

_"You know it's our destiny." Beast Boy forced Raven to dance with him, spinning her around. "Oh, you're my best friend, in a world we must defend! A heart so truuuuuuue. Our courage will pull us through! You'll teach me and I'll teach you."_

_"POOOOKEMON!" Cyborg took time for his solo as he did the cat woman eye dance thing in front of the table. "Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face! I will battle every day to gain my rightful plaaaaaaaace!"_

_Beast Boy then elbowed Raven in the side, and nodded his head pleadingly. She said, not sang, in a very bored and annoyed tone "Come with me, the time is right… there's no better team… arm in arm we'll win the fight." The boys didn't seem to notice the dull tone Raven spoke in and kept dancing to the song as if it were fast paced "Its always been our dream… It's you and me…"_

_"I know it's our destiny!" Beast Boy shouted as he went into his air guitar solo._

_Rae then continued "A heart so true…" _

_"OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH!" Cy chimed in as he did some sort of disco move which involved falling to his knees and then jumping back up. _

_"You'll teach me… And I'll teach you…" Raven droned on, her arms crossed as she stood on the coffee table next to Beast Boy who was getting so into his air guitar solo that it looked like he was having a heart attack._

_"POKEMON!" Both boys sang loudly._

_Raven stood slient for a moment until Cyborg elbowed her. She sighed. "Gotta catch em all…" _

_"POKEMON!" Cyborg and Beast Boy sang out as loud and obnoxiously as humanly possible. They both collapsed. _

_Raven got off of the table and walked off into the kitchen with out another word._

_**And closer still.**_

_The sun was shining through the window in the small kitchen of the coffee shop. Raven stood infront of it, humming a tune as the sun shone down on her. Her hair and skin were glowing in the golden light._

_Gar walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispered in her ear._

_Raven didn't turn to try and face him, she just faced the window "I love you too."_

_**Their lips met. Beast Boy's arm crept around Raven's waist pulling her against him. His other hand still holding her's. **_

_**Raven, with her free hand gently touched his cheek. Her lips parted allowing his tongue access to explore her mouth. He bit down lightly on her lip so his fangs softly grazed her skin. **_

_**They broke their first kiss and looked at each other breathlessly. A shattering sound could be heard and Raven turned into her soul self and disappeared. Beast Boy sat alone on the roof "Wow."**_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD! RAVEN!_

Raven snapped to reality to see Gar laying on the bed gripping his hair and mumbling "Raven, get out! Get out!"

"I'm out." Raven said touching his shoulder nervously. "Sorry."

"You can't just go into my mind without permission. There is some private stuff in there and it's mine." He told her in an annoyed and still slightly groggy with sleep voice.

"I'm sure it's nothing I haven't seen before." She countered, using the phrase he had used the previous night.

Author's Notes:

In the last chapter I referred to "FLCL". It is a show in which one of the main character's drives a vespa and when Beast Boy gets his moped in _employee of the month_ it resembles the vespa and he even changes his clothes to include accessories similar to that of Haru Haru Haruko.

In this chapter Cyborg, Raven, and BB sing the pokemon theme song. I ran out of ideas.

- Thanks for all the comments everyone.


End file.
